


A Time to Heal Time Stamp: Arrival

by Dawn_twilight



Series: A Time to Heal [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas A-Z, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: It would be different, but that was what excited Steve the most…celebrating with Danny’s family, no matter how chaotic, would be a new experience for sure, but one that he had really wanted, so he said, “I’m all in.”





	A Time to Heal Time Stamp: Arrival

H50H50H50

Steve shifted back in his seat and closed his eyes, listening to the drone of the jet engines, and the quiet chatter of some of the other passengers, who seemed far too excited about the upcoming holidays, to sleep on their red eye flight from LAX to the Newark Liberty International Airport.

Danny snoozed beside him, head canter back and mouth slightly opened, breathing a little heavy, but not quite snoring.

He was glad that Danny could get some rest. It had been a stressful few months, with the bowel blockage, that nearly killed him, and then the slow recovery. 

Then there had been the finding out of some wonderful news around Thanksgiving. Charlie being Danny’s kid and not Stan’s and, well, if Steve had to have a tense conversation with Rachel before that revelation, only he and she were the wiser. He had kept a bottle from their trip to the pumpkin patch a few months back and told Rachel so when he had outright asked about Charlie’s parentage, insinuating that he would run it for DNA if she wouldn’t get the testing done herself.

But even good stress was still stress and honestly, Danny had been struggling with his transition back to work, having decided that he wanted to get back to normal, see how he could handle work with his ostomy, trying to make the decision about having a reversal, or not. 

To others, it may have seemed that Danny had been doing everything that he had done before that horrible afternoon, so many months ago, when a bullet meant for another, ripped through him and wreaked havoc on his internal organs.

To an extent, he had been handling life remarkably well, but Steve…he could tell that his partner sometimes struggled with the everyday, mundane. 

Having to plan for colostomy bag ruptures or built up gas that he would have to go release when he thought others weren’t around. 

His go bag containing more than a spare shirt but supplies for his ostomy and another set of spare clothes in case he went through two…it had happened already once before.

And sometimes just keeping up with Steve in the field was more exhausting or even taking care of Charlie, once he started to spend weekends with them.

To Steve, Danny still seemed to be, well ill and that may not make a lot of sense to the people in their circle of friends and family, but Steve could tell…he knew that Danny put on a good front, went through the motions and seemed to be getting better by leaps and bounds, and that may have been partially true, but just partially. 

Danny picked that moment to mumble something in his sleep, so Steve shifted closer and pulled Danny’s arm gently until he tilted into Steve’s body and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, so that Steve could shh him back to a deeper sleep.

“We’ll be there soon, Danno…all the commotion and excitement is just a few hours away…so rest now,” and Danny nodded his head, mumbling a few soft words, taking Steve’s hand and drifted back off to sleep and Steve must have too, because sometime later he opened his eyes to find Danny sitting up, sipping on a juice, still holding Steve’s hand.

“Hey, babe…did you sleep well?”

Steve was about to say that he should be asking Danny that, but a quick glance at his watch had told him that they would be landing soon, so he just leaned over and kissed Danny instead, shifting his seat up and taking the glass that Danny was holding.

Flying always dried him out, but he managed to save a few sips for Danny, handing him back the glass as the ‘fasten seatbelt’s’ indicator came on and the pilot’s voice came over the speakers to tell them that they were approaching arrival at the airport, and that the weather was a balmy twenty-six degrees, with a chance of snow.

“Wonderful,” he said, reaching around him to fasten his seatbelt, turning to see that Danny was handing back the glass to the flight attendant and then doing the same.

“Aren’t you glad that I made you pack your winter coat,” Danny teased, even though Steve had zero intention of not bringing his coat on this trip to visit family…well, Danny’s family anyway. 

They had managed to have a nice lunch with his sister and niece and exchange gifts on their lengthy layover in LA. Danny needed the time between flights and telling him that they were meeting up with Mary and baby Joan ensured that the six hours spent in LA was first, not met with resistance and second, enjoyed outside the confines of a crowded and crazy airport, full of cranky, holiday travelers.

“I am,” he finally said, “and I’m glad that Mary got me gloves and a scarf, because I couldn’t find my nice set.”

Danny nodded, pushing up the tray table, saying, “me too…I have no idea where mine are either…I wonder how she knew?”

Steve may have mentioned he couldn’t find his and figured that Mary thought it was cute to get them a matching set, although Danny’s leather gloves were a deep brown, like Steve’s, the scarfs were complimentary colors, matching, but not the same. “Hmm,” was all he said, but Danny just rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat again.

The plane banked and then he could feel the pressure change as it maneuvered lower and lower, until Steve could see the city lights over Danny’s head in the window and feel the rumble as the landing gear came down. Within minutes they were touching down and then standing, to que to the exit, grabbing carryon’s and checking pockets for wallets and phones.

They were near the front, so it hadn’t taken long to debark and walk through the jet bridge to the airport proper. They followed the crowd down a set of steps, following the signs to baggage claim and as they neared, Danny grabbed his hand again.

Steve wasn’t sure if it was because Danny wanted to reassure him or if Danny needed some assurance, but it hadn’t really mattered. He gently squeezed back and wondered at the clammy palm, worried that maybe this trip across the world was maybe a bit too much, but Danny smiled up at him, so he squeezed again and leaned into Danny, bumping their bodies together as they came up to the conveyor belt that was already pushing out luggage from their flight.

They waited in silence until Danny spotted his case and then Steve’s. They grabbed up the luggage and Danny took his hand again, leading him along to a long hall and then down to another deck, following signs to the rental car agencies.

Danny spoke with the agent and handed over his credit card, but Steve let him, not wanting to bring up the fact that he was perfectly able and willing to pay for the car…it hadn’t worked out so well the last time he had mentioned it.

He would even let Danny get in the driver seat, once the car was brought around to them, because Danny was right when he had said that he knew the area and that Steve hadn’t…also a conversation he doesn’t particularly want to rehash.

The person who had brought the car to the curb, popped the trunk, but before they ventured out, Steve opened his carry on and pulled out both their winter coats, as Danny fiddled with is own bag, pulling out the gifted gloves and scarfs, sliding on his black wool coat before handing Steve his, the red of the scarf looking good against his own brown leather jacket.

They both wrapped up, Danny reaching up to tuck the scarf under Steve’s collar before grabbing his luggage and heading to the borrowed Toyota Camry at the curb.

Steve put both cases and carryon’s in the trunk while Danny slid into the driver’s seat and cranked up the heat.

“Not used to the cold, huh?” Steve snickered, ignoring Danny’s eye roll as he pulled away from the curb and headed to the highway. “I mean, now I know you are a true Hawaiian…”

“Shut up, Steve,” Danny sing-songed, slotting into a row of fast-moving cars and then crossing over several more lanes to get to the next exit that led to the turnpike. 

Steve said, “yes, dear,” and laughed when Danny just rolled his eyes again.

“Okay,” Danny said. “Ma and pop’s house isn’t too far from here and are you sure you don’t want to just check into a hotel?”

“Danny,” he started, but Danny went on, “I know, babe…you’ve met my folks and they literally lived with us for a few weeks after…well, after, but this is gonna be different, because it just won’t be ma and pop, you understand? My sisters will be there and their husbands and kids and aunts and uncles and cousins and second cousins…you get that, right?”

Steve opened his mouth to answer but Danny went on, “It’ll be impossible to get away from the noise and the bickering and the kids running around and adults arguing about football…and hockey…and the food…I mean, you would think food would be a good thing, but it’s too tempting…cookies and cakes and spiced apple cider and spiked eggnog and spiked hot chocolate…”

“Danny.”

“…and fudge and ginger bread…”

“Danny.”

“…oh, and ah, fruit cake, but not like store bought, gross fruit cake, but real, homemade fruitcake…

“Danny…”

“…and you can expect to be pelted with snow balls, especially if my sisters are around…”

Truth be told, all that sounded wonderful, but he wasn’t sure why Danny was getting so worked up and even seemed a little bit nervous…was it that Danny didn’t think he could handle all the commotion…they had planned on staying for ten days and in a few from now, Rachel would be flying in from the UK, on her way home, to drop off Gracie and Charlie…maybe it was too much for Danny, maybe he should have booked a hotel suite for them…what was he thinking, was it too late to find a place to stay…maybe a condo…

“Babe?”

Steve snapped out of his slight panic when he heard Danny’s calming voice and turned to look at him.

“Are you okay, babe…you look a little…well, I’m not sure…I don’t think I’ve seen that face before…”

“Should I…are you…”

“Very eloquent, Steven…but no…I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were getting into here…It’s chaos…controlled chaos, but still chaos and I am sure, quite different from what you were used to growing up.”

It would be different, but that was what excited Steve the most…celebrating with Danny’s family, no matter how chaotic, would be a new experience for sure, but one that he had really wanted, so he said, “I’m all in.”

“I…” Danny started, but then he glanced at Steve and smiled, looking back to the residential street, that Steve had no idea of how they had come to be driving on, and then finally settling on, “me too, babe…all in,” reaching across the center console to take up Steve’s gloved hand.

Two right turns later and they were pulling into a circle drive in front a large house. Danny put the car in park and reached down to use the lever to open the trunk.

The house was old, but well-kept, the red door striking against the white siding and black shutters.

Steve got out of the car and grabbed his bags, following Danny up a brick walk that lead to a large front porch, draped with ever green swags and red velvet bows, complete with a red porch swing and on the door, a huge wreath adorned with white lights and white dusted pine cones and sprigs of holly and a large cursive W, but he only saw it briefly, because the door swung open and Mel stood waiting, in her robe and slippers, reaching for Danny as he dropped his bags and hugged his mother.

When she finally stepped back, she caressed Danny’s face, then wiping away a stray tear or two of her own, telling her son, “it’s so good to see you, sweetie…come in, come in,” and she stepped back to let them enter.

Once she had the door shut behind them, she grabbed Steve and hugged the stuffing right out of him. He heard Danny’s amused, “don’t break him, mom…I’m kinda fond of him.”

“Kinda,” was all he could think to say, considering the affection that was being showered upon him…something he wasn’t really used to…at least not from a mother figure.

“Yeah babe…kinda.” Danny smirked as he walked backwards down a hall leading away from a large spiral stair case that nestled a large Christmas tree, decked in all the colors of the holidays and passed a large cased opening that looked to be an office. 

Steve followed, letting Mel bring up the rear, as she pulled at his coat, taking his new gloves and scarf with it, opening another door to hang it away. Across from the office, Steve spotted a large formal dining room, but it was dark, and Danny was heading toward the space in the back of the house, which was well lit and smelled of bacon.

Mel collected Danny’s coat before he could toss it over a kitchen chair, and said, “Sit, sit…breakfast is almost done and there is coffee in the carafe.

Steve sat, as he was told and watched as Danny went to a cabinet near the stove and pulled down two matching mugs. He poured them both coffees, sliding Steve’s mug in front of him, rooting in the fridge for cream, as Steve found the sugar in a covered bowl already on the table.

When Danny’s mother returned, they were both sipping their drinks and Steve looked around the large kitchen and attached family room, where another Christmas tree sat near a fire place, decked out like the one in the foyer, but not as…perfect. This one had colored lights instead of white and the ornaments were clearly older, most looked handmade and he made a mental note to give it a closer look later.

Mel said from in front of the stove, “I’ve made up your old room, Sweetie…after breakfast, you and Steve can rest until lunch…dad is coming home early today, and your sisters will be in and out this week…I’m soooo excited to see Grace and Charlie…” 

She didn’t go on, maybe thinking that Charlie was a sore subject with Danny, but her son told her, “believe me, ma…the kids can’t wait to see you too…it’s all Grace has been talking about…she was more excited to introduce you to Charlie and then she was to go visit her other grandmother with her mom this week.”

Danny’s voice was tinged with a mixture of anger and regret, but he cleared his throat and said, “she said she wants snow and snowballs and snow angels, so she can show Charlie a proper Christmas, so lets all hope it actually snows.”

Danny’s mom turned with a plate of over easy eggs and crisp bacon and Steve’s mouth watered and he was pleasantly pleased that Danny’s mom had remembered how he liked his eggs. 

“I see how it is,” Danny snarked, but his mom tapped his hand with her wooden spoon when he reached for a piece of Steve’s bacon.

“Yours are almost done…be patient.” And even after she turned back to the frying pan, she called, “Daniel,” when Danny had made another grab for his food.

“I swear, eyes in the back of her head,” Danny whispered, but of course, his mother had heard him and as she sat his plate in front of him, said, “what’s that, sweetie?”

“I said, thanks mom.”

But Steve could tell that she wasn’t buying it.

When she turned to retrieve her own plate, Danny leaned over and told him, “and ears like a bat,” but he straightened quickly as his mother sat and they all eat in companionable silence until bellies were full and more coffee was being poured. 

“So,” Mel said, sitting her cup down, “this should be a fairly peaceful week. It’s the weekend that will be busy. We told the girls that we will have a Christmas party on Saturday…that way we can exchange gifts and have dinner and they will still have Christmas day for their own families.”

Danny nodded, still sipping his coffee, so his mom went on, “I got the gifts you shipped for the kids all wrapped…”

“Mom, you didn’t have too…”

“I know,” she said, “but I wanted to and since we decided to have the party instead of everyone coming on Christmas day I figured Santa can come on Christmas morning here, instead of opening their gifts from Santa at the party…your dad and I got them a few things they can open then…is that okay?”

“Yeah, ma…that’s more than okay.”

Steve had to agree…it seemed that Danny’s mom had thought of everybody and everything.

“Good…okay, well…I am going to get dressed and do some shopping this morning.” She pushed back her chair and carried her plate to the sink. “Just load the dishes into the washer when you are done, and I will be home around lunch time…dad won’t be too far behind me…get some rest, okay?”

Steve could see the slight concern in her eyes, but Danny assured her, saying, “I’m fine, ma…I slept a little on the plane.”

She glanced at Steve, but then looked back to Danny and pulled him into another hug, telling him, “Okay, sweetie…but at least change into some comfy clothes…even your PJ’s, if you want and take it easy…I’ll make lunch when I get back.” And the she let him go, patting Steve’s shoulder on her way by, climbing a set of stairs at the back of the kitchen.

Steve ventured, “you know, a shower and quick nap does sound kinda good.”

Danny turned from rinsing his plate, opening the dishwasher to put it in, but whatever he may have been looking for in Steve’s posture or face must have passed inspection, because he just nodded, reaching for Steve’s plate, telling him, “I guess a shower sounds good and a little rest couldn’t hurt either.”

With that settled, Danny opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Steve, before heading back down the hall toward the front of the house. Steve chugged his water and a minute later, could hear the wheels of their luggage on the floor tiles and then Danny came back into the room and passed Steve’s off to him saying, “my old room his on this end of the house, so we can go up the back stairs.”

Steve followed along behind, admiring Danny’s ass in those jeans, but shook his head as if to dislodge that thought. Sex with Danny had been going great…the meds and therapy sessions all making things easier and they were in a good place, a very good place, but right now they were at Danny’s childhood home…the home of his parents and soon to be filled with tons of people.

At the top of the stairs, Danny turned right and went down a short hall and to the only door at the end.

Danny told him, “Mom and dad’s room is on the other end of the house and these rooms between used to be my sister’s rooms…my room is actually over the garage, so it’s a little cool in the winter.”

Steve nodded, not knowing what to expect, thinking maybe he would see adolescent posters and trophies, twin or bunk beds, assuming he had shared with Matt, but was pleasantly surprised to see a masculine, adult space, with dark wood furnishings and a flat screen TV mounted over a faux fireplace and a king-sized bed dressed in cream and tan bedding, a mound of pillows resting against the head board.

Danny dropped his bags and went to a closed door, telling Steve, “I have a private bath,” and then opened the door and moved aside for Steve to see a full-sized standing shower, a separate soaker tub and a duel vanity.

Before he could ask, Danny told him, “this used to be my folks room…Matt and I shared the larger room on the other end, but as my folks got older, and everyone moved away, they decided to use the smaller, yet warmer room and then once Rachel and I…well, they offered me this room whenever I needed it and, you know, now I stay here when I come to visit and my mom had a ball redecorating it for me.”

“That’s…” Steve started, but got distracted by Danny pulling his sweater over his head and dropping it into a laundry hamper near the bathroom door. “…great,” he finished.

Danny shot him a look, but just shrugged and went about toeing off his shoes and pulling his tee over his head, dropping his pants and boxers, tossing the clothes into the hamper, before walking naked, except for his socks and his support belt over to his carryon bag and pulling out a few supplies. 

Danny unzipped the belt enclosure and looked at his colostomy bag, probably trying to decide if he should toss it or if he could keep using it after his shower and then he grabbed an ostomy cap and pulled off the belt, dropping it to the bed. 

This one was a pretty blue, that matched his swim trunks. Kono had had her friend make a few more, so that Danny had a selection, instead of always wearing the black one that he had favored, but the black one still came back out for bedtime and Steve wasn’t sure why that was…maybe because it was Danny’s first and more worn in, more comfortable.

Anyway, Danny hadn’t taken the belt or grabbed another one, so he probably planned to nap with just the cap on and that made Steve’s thoughts turn back to a little fun this afternoon, because more often than not, if Danny came to bed with just the cap, it meant that he wanted sex and would use his meds beforehand to try to achieve an erection.

Sometimes it happened and sometimes, it hadn’t, and though that frustrated Danny, Steve was happy either way, because they could still kiss and suck and bite…

Danny knocked him from his thoughts, yelling, “are you coming, or what?” 

“Yup,” Steve noticed as he shucked his shoes and pulled at his own sweater that the tub was running and the cool air of the room raised goose flesh over his chest and Steve thought that may have been why Danny had kept his socks on until getting into the bathroom and that they would have to see about getting the faux fireplace heater going, and…

“Now, or…”

He stepped out of his jeans and ran for the bathroom door, stopping when he saw Danny standing with one foot on the rim of the tub, rubbing at his dick, working in the medicine that he had just injected, and Steve hadn’t known why, but that sight had always made him feel hot as hell.

He watched as Danny reached over with his free hand and turned the water off and the jets on and then looked back toward the bedroom door, wondering if he should run back and lock it.

“Don’t worry,” Danny said. “One of the advantages of living over the garage is that you can hear the bay doors opening and closing and in fact, I just heard them open and close.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice, so he took a few larger steps and pulled Danny toward him, batting Danny’s hand away from his dick and took up the stroking.

Danny shivered against him and then reached up and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down into a kiss, one hand snaking down to find that Steve was already hard and ready.

“Let’s…” Danny said when he came up for air and Steve just grunted and stepped over the rim with Danny and sat, pulling Danny with him.

Danny straddled Steve’s legs and sat on his lap, lining up their dicks and ducking back in for a searing kiss, squeezing them both with one hand and it was good, but Steve wanted more, so he pushed up, his own hand joining Danny’s and they both pulled and tugged and grinded against each other until the room was full of noise…water splashing against the tub rim and lips rubbing against stubbled cheeks and necks and anywhere either could reach…both their breaths coming in fast pants and Danny…the sounds dropping from Danny’s redden lips where taking Steve to the edge.

But he held out, knowing that it often took Danny longer to get there.

He doubled his efforts though, his hand never ceasing, his wrist working to twist on each up stroke, because Danny loved when Steve had done that to him.

After a few more minutes he groped around and found the shower gel with his other hand, squeezed some onto his fingers and reached around Danny, plunging two into Danny’s ass, scissoring and thrusting into him. 

Danny stopped breathing, held his breath and went rigid on Steve’s lap, spine bowed back, ass muscles squeezing Steve’s finger tight and for a brief moment, Steve had wished it was his cock up Danny’s ass and not just his fingers.

After a moment, Danny’s hips snapping backward onto Steve’s slick fingers and then forward into Steve’s tight grasp, over and over, faster and faster until Danny was coming…creamy spurts all over Steve’s chest and into the hot water, washed around the tub by the jets and then Danny was slapping Steve’s hand away from his sensitive cock, but Steve hadn’t let go…not yet. 

He squeezed and tugged and pulled until every last drop was wrung from Danny, until he gave Steve everything he had and then he let go, fingers still twisting in Danny’s ass, but then he took those away too and watched in awe as Danny collapsed onto his chest and damn, Danny was so beautiful like this, wrung out and used, chest heaving and breaths coming in great gulps against Steve’s chest and as a bonus, Danny was still hard, cock pressing into Steve’s belly between them…the meds needing to wear off and often, even if he couldn’t come again, he would still fuck Steve.

It appeared that was Danny’s intention, because Danny was frantically tugging Steve’s arm, pulling him from his reclining position in the tub, reversing their place, so that Steve was kneeling over Danny, a knee of each side of Danny’s hips.

He used the shower gel again, reaching around himself, feeling Danny’s fingers join his as they both pressed in, loosening the ring of muscles, but it hadn’t taken long.

Danny leaned up and pressed kisses under Steve’s chin, one of his favorite spots to be kissed and soon, Steve was the one batting hands away, getting his feet under him, squatting over Danny’s dick, then lowering himself, inching down Danny’s length until he was fully seated. 

He started slow, squeezing Danny’s cock with powerful muscles on the up stoke and then bared down on each down stroke, feeling his own cock filling again.

It felt so fucking good to grind down on Danny, to ride him slowly, watch Danny’s face as his head fell back and his mouth opened and Steve thought again, beautiful. 

He took his time, pulling Danny into another heated kiss, pinching both of Danny’s pebbled nipples between thumbs and forefingers, twisting and pulling another deep moan from Danny’s parted lips.

He watched as Danny lifted lidded eyes and licked at swollen lips and stuttered out, “you…you fe…feel so fucking good, babe…so good…”

“You too, Danny…I love…”

“Yeah, babe…me too…love you so much.” Danny somehow got his feet under him and pushed up, giving Steve something to work against and changing the angle.

“Fuck, fuck Danny…yeah, baby…” and Steve was coming, grinding down on Danny as Danny pushed upward and fuck, it was good, so fucking good and later, when he came to himself, slumped against Danny’s chest, strong arms holding him tight, he could still feel Danny in him, felt that connection of their bodies and shuddered one last time before Danny lifted him up and off his dick, telling Steve without words that he was done and when Steve reached under the water, Danny’s cock was only semi hard, meaning the meds were wearing off, so he asked, “again…”

“Oh yeah, babe…” Danny pushed Steve’s hand away again, telling him, “consider me thoroughly fucked and suitably tired and ready for a cuddle and a nap.”

Steve stood up, reaching to help Danny to his feet. “Cuddle, huh?”

“Yes, Steven…as you know, I like to cuddle, so just shut it.”

Steve reached for the towels hanging over the bar and handed one to Danny, who was now bent over turning off the jets and pulling the plug to let the water go down the drain.

They dried quickly, and Danny went back to the bedroom to dress in his PJ’s and flip the switch on the faux fireplace, slash, room heater.

Steve wasn’t cold anymore, but figured that the room would be nice and toasty soon and make for good napping, so he dried and got his sleep pants on, but left off the tee and followed Danny to the bed and helped him toss half a dozen pillows off the bed, “my ma,” Danny explained and then they were pulling back the covers and climbing in and moving closer to each other and Steve opened his arms and Danny snuggled close, tucking himself under one of Steve’s arms and resting his head on Steve’s chest and he couldn’t help but to hold Danny close and he said, “thank you for this.”

And Danny questioned, “this?”

And Steve nodded, kissing the top of Danny’s head and holding him just that much closer, briefly thinking about that horrible day that he had almost lost all of this and said, “yeah, Danny…thank you for all of this.”

He could feel Danny smiling against his chest, stubble scraping, but Steve hadn’t cared…right now, the only thing he had cared about was in his arms and giving him the best Christmas present, anyone had ever given him.

H50H50H50


End file.
